Third Times the Charm
by Requiem of the Phoenix
Summary: Harry's lucky number is 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: takes place post–Deathly Hallows. This was inspired partly by the book _Sabriel_, by Garth Nix.

_Harry's POV_

Perfect. It's what everyone expects me to be. I'm the Chosen One, and so a saint by default. How far that is from the truth, which seems utterly pathetic in comparison. I defeated Voldemort like I was supposed to, but there was a price even for that – countless people on Dumbledore's side had been killed. As far as I know, all the Death Eaters, with the exception of Snape, were either dead or imprisoned. Severus has lived with me since shortly after the war, but for several months he's refused to speak to me.

One day Severus left a thin, green cat collar on the kitchen table. Beside it lay a thick book open to a chapter on alternative transfiguration. As I read it, I found that the spell it described would leave the spell-receiver in whatever animal form the spell-caster visualized in his or her mind, but the receiver would still be able to think and reason with a human mind. However, a collar bearing the appropriate charms was required in order to bind that person to the animal form, and only the one who put the collar in place could remove it again.

Taking Severus' obvious hint, I gathered up the book and collar, found him waiting in the living room, and performed the spell. I met no resistance as I fastened the collar around his neck. Once the collar touched his bare skin, he rapidly began to transform, his body shrinking, long, thick fur sprouting all over him. Barely a minute had passed before a small cat stood in front of me. Severus' fur and eyes were just as black as they had been when he was human.

When I tentatively reached out a hand to touch Severus, he backed away, dark eyes watching me warily. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know," I informed him distractedly. I'd suddenly realized that I didn't know why Severus had wanted to be transformed, or what his plans were. Naturally, I'd simply ploughed ahead without thinking.

Severus padded towards the front door, head turning back expectantly. "You can still stay here," I said, only to have my offer immediately dismissed with an irritable twitch of Severus' tail. Of course he didn't want to spend anymore time with me. He'd already put up with me for seven long years at Hogwarts, and now the several months here. It was stupid of me to even think of getting my hopes up, but I couldn't stop the ache that resonated hollowly in my chest.

After Voldemort's fall, I had found it nearly impossible to pick up all the pieces of my life and fit them back together again. My friendship with Ron and Hermione was strained at times; and my and Ginny relationship had not survived at all. The two of us had grown more and more distant until it became clear that breaking up was the less painful choice.

After Ginny moved out, I'd slowly noticed the strangeness of being all alone. When I finally managed to convince Severus to take refuge at my place, I tried so hard to tell myself the reason was because I felt sorry for the other man. Deep down though, I knew the truth – I wanted, _needed_ someone there with me, and I'd even began to enjoy Severus' silent (albeit often invisible) company. Now that I was being forced to watch him leave too, I tried in vain to ignore the loneliness that yawned inside me.

I walked to the door slowly, resting my hand on the knob for a few seconds before Severus mewed loudly. I looked down at the cat, and before I could change my mind, I swung the door open. Severus slipped through and bounded away, never bothering to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Chapter 3 (the final one) is in the process of being written. It will be there you will discover a wonderful lemon. xD

It was nearly midnight, and Severus had not returned. I lay awake in bed, ears straining, waiting for the sound of claws scratching at the front door, but it never came. Snatches of memories rose in my mind – two times over the past few months Severus had come to bed with me, stealing kisses and driving me mad with wandering hands. He never spoke, and we never went all the way. After each make-out session had come to an end, he'd allowed me to lie in his arms till I fell asleep. Both times I had woken alone in the morning, my rumpled sheets and the lingering scent of him being the only proof that he had really been there.

I sighed as the clock in the living room began to toll the hour. I rolled over, buried my face in my pillow, and attempted to blot out all thoughts of Severus.

_Severus' POV_

Approximately 8 kilometers away, I sat hunkered down beneath a flowering bush. My tail flicked occasionally, and my eyes were narrowed to slits. I was considering going back to the house, but eventually decided that Harry didn't deserve it. If I let myself get suckered into the boy's wiles, I'd just become a slave again. There was no way in hell I was going to allow my life to be controlled by another manipulative idiot. Dumbledore himself had yanked Harry around. Of the course the boy would have become just like that old fool. My hackles bristled involuntarily. No, I was quite content to stay right here for the rest of the night. Or the week. Or the month.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Harry's POV_

Two days later, and I was still alone. Though I would never admit aloud, I missed Severus' presence. I'd taken to sitting at the window that looked out over the minuscule front yard for hours at a time. I told myself that I was simply watching for Hedwig and Pig. When I saw a small, dark shape moving across the lawn, my heart leaped into my throat. I was disappointed a second later as I realized that it was a foraging squirrel.

I heaved a deep sigh, rising slowly and curling up on the sofa. I made a few feathers from one of the pillows dance around in the air with a muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." Night had descended before I detached myself from the sofa to eat, even though food didn't exactly sound like the most appetizing thing at the moment. I mindlessly shoveled a plate of steak and mashed potatoes into my mouth.

I would go out and find someone, I decided. Someone who would actually appreciate me, and want to be with me. Someone not like Severus, who had abandoned me without even saying goodbye. He'd just bolted like the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels. "Whatever," I muttered as I prepared for bed. It took what felt like several hours for sleep to finally claim me. When I woke, a dull grey light trickled weakly through the blinds, which I'd neglected (or rather, forgotten) to close. Tiny raindrops were splattered across the window, an obvious sign that it had rained at some point while I was asleep.

I gradually became aware of something warm snuggled against the small of my back. Turning over carefully, I discovered that it was Severus. I felt elated that he had returned after all, but my happiness was tinged with a bit of smugness. It seemed that even he was not impervious to everything. Apparently he didn't take particular joy in being out in the rain. I made no effort to suppress a small chuckle.


End file.
